An Epilogue and a Prologue
by P'al Kwai
Summary: After seeing both movies, I noticed that Johnny Depp, whether it was accidentally or deliberately, played Jack Sparrow and Jeffrey Sands as rather similar characters, even having Sands using the word savvy. That similarity rose a plot bunny in me and r


Title: An Epilogue And A Prologue

Pairings: Jack Sparrow and/or Jeffrey Sands/Will Turner

Spoilers: Once Upon A Time In Mexico, not really spoilery for Pirates of the 's Notes: After seeing both movies, I noticed that Johnny Depp, whether it was accidentally or deliberately, played Jack Sparrow and Jeffrey Sands as rather similar characters, even having Sands using the word savvy. That similarity rose a plot bunny in me and resulted in my first crossover fic.

Thanks to Elisabeth my lovely beta reader who has followed me from the Buffy/Angel fandom to my new obsessions.

The Caribbean, early 1700's

They could outrun the British Navy, but they couldn't outrun Mother Nature. She hit them with all of her force and fury. Her winds threw the Black Pearl around like she was a rag doll, and despite the cries and prayers to heaven, Mother Nature was in no mood for forgiveness.

A huge wave caught the Pearl broadside, capsizing her. With hard rain beating on his face, Will Turner tried to take a hold of anything to keep himself from falling into the sea. Hands, slick with rain water, couldn't find a grasp, and he began to slide downward.

"Will, lad!" Despite the roaring of the winds and the screams of fellow crewmen, he heard his Captain's voice.

"Jack!"hHe screamed as he fought a losing battle against the wind, the water, and the force of gravity. "Jack!"

A hand reached for him, and their fingers touched for just a split second. Will caught a glimpse of his lover's face, frantic and desperate, before the waters of the Caribbean closed around him.

* * *

A border town in Mexico, Present Day

His lungs were bursting. He needed air. He needed to breath. Clawing his way out inch by inch while the carbon dioxide built up in his system. He surely was going to die.

Sitting up with a scream, the young man woke from his nightmare, disoriented and panicked. Breathing hard, he stared into familiar dark eyes. He knew those eyes.

"Jack," he whispered with a sigh of relief.

There's no Jack here." The man leaned over the cage that imprisoned the young man. "Only me."

"You. . .I. . . ." Looking wildly around, he felt dizzy, confused. He wasn't sure who he was or where he was.

"Agent Sands." Throwing his finished cigarette on the floor, Sheldon Jeffrey Sands ground it out with the toe of his boot while tapping the barrel of his tech-10 on the top of the cage. "CIA."

Totally mystified the young man stared blankly at Sands.

"CIA," Agent Sands enunciated slowly. "What's wrong with you, boy? Are you retarded or. . . ?" A thought occurred to him. "Hablas ingles?"

"I need to use the. . . ." Swallowing hard, the young man realized that besides the throbbing in his head and the bile in his stomach, his bladder was painfully full. "The loo."

"Not until you've answered my questions." Sands threw himself down in a chair that sat a few feet from the caged man. "First off, what's your name?"

"Name?" The young man squirmed uncomfortably, crossing his naked legs together.

Sands heaved a sigh of frustration and anger. "Yes, you idi. . . ." Stopping he leaned forward in his chair. Was the boy on drugs? "Show me your eyes."

The young man obeyed quickly with the hope that then permission to use the toilet would be given. Pushing his face up against the metal bars of the cage, he opened his eyes wide.

Leaning forward even more, Sands stared at the boy, finally noticing the beauty that was under the layer of grime that covered the young man from head to foot.

"Hmm. . .your pupils are slightly dilated but not overly so." He sniffed the air. It stunk of sweat and unwashed body. "Jesus, kid! When was the last time you bathed?"

The young man opened his mouth and then closed it quickly. He had no idea. "Please. . . ." He brought his knees up to try and ease the pressure in his bladder. "I really need to. . . ."

"So pee on the floor," an unsympathetic Sands said harshly. "The smell couldn't get any worse in here. But you're not going anywhere until I have some answers."

"Will." The name popped out. His mind was kaleidoscope of confusing images and disjointed memories, but something in him knew his name. "My name is Will Turner."

"Well, William." Sands relaxed back in the chair. "You need to tell me everything you know about. . . ."

"Senor." A local, who Sands had hired as guide and 'handy' man, came bursting through the door. "Senor. . . ."

"I **said**. . . ." Sands hated being disturbed, especially when he had just started to make some progress. "I was not to be interrupted." Rage snapped his control as he calmly turned and purposely shot the man. "Fuckmook," he muttered angrily.

Will stared in horror as the now dead man fell to the floor. Shock at the deliberateness of the cold-blooded act made him lose control of his bladder.

"Sands!" A well-dressed man appeared in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked staring down at the dead man.

"I'm interrogating the prisoner." Unruffled, Sands waved a hand toward Will.

Looking up, Division Chief Cranston's sharp eyes evaluated the scene. Stepping over the body, he took a few strides closer to the cage, but the stench stopped him in his tracks. Closing his eyes, a sigh escaped him as he rued the day Agent Sands was assigned to his section.

"**I'll** finish up here. Just get out and take. . . ." He motioned to the corpse on the floor. "Him with you."

* * *

El Paso, Texas

"So, Chief," Agent Sands greeted his boss after finally reaching the end of the yellow line he had been following through the hospital maze. "Did twink there. . . ?" He rapped on the glass window that looked in on Will Turner in his hospital room. "Spill his guts about Barillo?"

"Sands," Cranston said through gritted teeth. "If you would have examined Mr. Turner when you found him, you would have seen that he was branded with the word slave. He was no associate of Barillo but a prisoner. You should have suspected something when you saw he was **locked** in a cage."

Sands shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Just thought he and Barillo liked to play kinky sex games."

"You are a piece. . . ." Cranston didn't finish his thought. Sands was a loose cannon, and it was always better to pick your battles with him. "We've rented a house about twenty miles outside of the city. I'm assigning you to take Mr. Turner there and watch over him. We caught a local hitman hanging around the hospital. He said that he was just here to visit a sick friend, but he's a known associate of Barillo."

He turned to give Sands a stern look. "**I** don't believe in coincidences. This poor kid knows something."

"I don't see Barillo confiding his business to his sex toy." Ignoring the no smoking sign, Sands lit up. "And I don't want the job of babysitting. Get Jameson to do it. He likes to sit on his ass."

"That was not a request!" Cranston angrily snatched the cigarette out of Sands' mouth. "It was an order! You're to protect that boy and find out what you can from him. And no rough stuff with him."

Sighing, Sands rolled his eyes. "Why me?"

"Because for some strange reason, Mr. Turner has been asking for you." Turning to leave, Cranston couldn't help but add. "Must be that natural warmth and charm you exude, Sands."

* * *

"Not sure what game you're playing, boy." Sands tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel while waiting for the red light to turn. "But I'll will warn you. Don't fuck with me, cause I'll eat you alive." His words were harsh, but his smile was warm and friendly. A frightening contradiction.

Sitting stiffly in the passenger's seat, Will was still confused and disoriented. He had been told who he was, an English exchange student who was kidnapped by criminal slave traders. A part of him remembered that identity, but a part of him felt terribly out of place, and the only thing familiar was Agent Sands. "I'm not playing any games, and I don't intend to fuck with you."

"I was speaking metaphorically, you know." Another rakish grin, as Sands gave Will a wink. "I wouldn't be opposed to a literal fucking."

Will turned and gave Sands a baffled look. First a hostile warning and then a flirtatious come on. He didn't know what to make of Agent Sands, but somehow that feeling seemed familiar too.

"I have ambitions, boy." Sands returned to business. "I plan to move up to bigger and better positions, but in the CIA that entails having successes. If I can get in, and I mean all the way in on this Barillo case, my superiors will have no choice but to reward me. But I require your help. You need to tell me all that you know about Barillo, his businesses, his contacts."

Will considered a moment. He knew that associating with this obviously dangerous, perhaps psychotic man was madness, but he couldn't help himself. He was drawn to Sands like a moth to a light. "And if I help you, what do I get in return?"

"Hah!" Sands exclaimed. Now the kid was talking a language he could understand, I'll scratch your back, if you scratch mine."I knew that I'm-just-an-innocent-victim was just an act. So what's your price, kid? I'm always ready to negotiate."

Lying flat on his back, Sands stared down at his now limp penis. How many orgasms did he just have, three, four, six, ten? The exact number escaped him because his mind was blown away by the sex he had just experienced. Will Turner had known all of his buttons. It had been absolutely incredible!

"Frigging kid. . .fucking, frigging kid," he grumbled. "Frigging kid seduced me. Me!" Looking down at Will, he brushed strands of hair off the sleeping man's forehead. "You're certainly no eunuch, mate."

Smiling contently, he continued to talk to himself. "I want a cigarette." He looked longingly at the cigarettes that lie just out of reach on the night table. His body was too drained to make the effort to reach them. "I want a cigarette, a tequilla, no. . .a cuba libra."

Closing his eyes, dreams of white sands and blue waters flashed through his mind's eye. "My Will, my Will," he half sang, as he bent to kiss the other man's brow. "I'm going to whisk you away. . . ." A frown creased his forehead as the gears in his head began making his plans. "To the Cayman Islands," he said with a triumphant grin.

* * *

Epilogue

"So they're sending you to Mexico?" Will asked as Sands hung up the telephone.

"I'm in charge of the case." Sands turned and grinned at Will. "And I couldn't have done it without you. You gave me the pieces, luv."

Will shrugged. "I just gave you the bits of things I heard and saw. Wasn't anything earth shattering." He paused a moment, expression worried. "Will I be coming with you to Mexico?"

"Too dangerous." The ever energetic Sands was pacing back and forth with anticipation. Everything was coming together. "And you're too much of a distraction. I've got to keep my focus, but have faith, this story will have a happy ending."

Doubtful, Will stared at Sands in silence.

"If I play my cards right, I. . . ." Stopping, Sands read the misgiving on Will's face. "Trust me, boy. We're dealing with Barillo, a rich drug lord. Rich drug lord equals money, a lot of money. A few months from now we'll be living the high life with a big cash reserve in a Cayman bank."

"I thought you had ambitions. That you wanted. . . ."

"Not since I've found you. You're what matters to me now." Stepping closer, he gave Will a wink. "Savvy?"

Finis

There is a sequel to this story called, An Ending and a Beginning. I didn't post it here because it has explicit sex scenes. You can find it on my website; check my profile for the url._  
_


End file.
